Happy Birthday
by Sailor Storm of the Axis Power
Summary: All you wanted to do was to let your boyfriend have the best birthday ever. You might have have also wanted to get in his pants, too. AmericaXReader


America x Reader

Today was America's birthday, and as usual he wanted to go full-out and have a huge birthday bash. You were planning something completely different. Alfred and you have been dating for almost two years now. He was a sweet guy, he never tried anything with you. That was the problem, though! You wanted to have sex with him, but you didn't know when the right time would be. You decided that his birthday would be the perfect time to get out alone and have some 'quality' time with your mate. You decided that the best choice to get him alone was to rent a cabin.

You always had a fantasy that Alfred would walk in the door covered in sweat from chopping wood. He would drop the wood, pick you up bridal style, take you to the room, and have his way with you. You shake your head and noticed the blue-eyed boy in front of you.  
"Hey dude! You weren't listening me today! I was talking about my huge Birthday bash!" Alfred grinned at you. You have to shake the earlier images from your head, you couldn't look at him.  
"About that I wanted to take you to a cabin." You looked down at the floor.  
"BUT THAT'S BORING! I want to see the fireworks, and people to give me gifts." America whined in your ear.  
"Oh...okay. I guess that's fine with me. I'll just go by myself. We've seen so many of those scary cabin movies, what could go wrong?" You begin to walk out, but soon Alfred grabs your arm. There is determination in his eyes.  
"I'm going to protect you. LIKE A REAL HERO WOULD DO!" He grins and stands on the table. You look up at your stunning hero. This could be a great day!

* * *

This day was a complete disaster. First, you two started to pack and you forgot your sexy lingerie, then on the way to the cabins you had to stop several times, because you got car sick. Secondly, you arrived at the cabin and there was a raccoon in the cabinet, then Alfred had to get a rabies shot because he tried to protect you from the crazy animal. Lastly, you tried to start a campfire and you burned a tree down. You sat with your hands over your eyes. Alfred is probably having the worst birthday because you keep getting back luck. Or maybe it was karma from something you had done recently. You had thrown Britain's scones out the window when he gave it to you as a birthday present. What if Arthur had cursed you? You began to worry and Alfred walked in and sighed.

"What a fantastic trip, I'm having so much fun." He sat and stared at you. You could tell the sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm sorry this is turning out to be a bad birthday. If I had known all of this was going to happen, I wouldn't have come in the first place. I just wanted to give you a great birthday present, but I ended up destroying about half of it." Alfred stands and smiles.

"We can still have fireworks and cake! I'll be back in a few." Alfred walked out the door and you began to sob in your pillow. If only you had done one thing right today. You heard a scratching noise and began to look up. You saw a shadow cross the window. You begin to run around the cabin locking doors and windows. You curled up into a ball like you use to when you were little and was home alone. You looked toward the window and you saw the shadow try to open the door. You screamed into the pillow and prayed that Alfred would be back soon. The man then broke the window, he reached his arm in and tried to unlock the door. You screamed a little louder in your pillow. After all this time waiting for your special someone to take away your purity, you were going to have to give it to some stranger. You began to cry a little but stood ready to fight. The shadow man busted into the door, he stepped into the light relieving himself to be none other than, France. You laughed and brushed the tears away. He knew you were trying to get Alfred to sleep with you, he came to probably give you some stupid sex toy or something.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He smirked and helped you up off the floor.

"You Jackass! You scared the crap out of me. Why are you here?" You held a hand to your chest trying to settle your heartbeat.

"I bought you some condoms!" He pulled out a whole box of condoms and tossed them on a small table. You held you head, and smiled.

"Thanks, Francis. It's always appreciated." You pick up the box and toss it on the bed. Francis takes off his coat and tosses on the floor. You frown at the sight of the coat, you hated people who did that. You ignored it though and looked to France.

"What am I going to do? I ruined his birthday." You begin to tell all the events of misfortune that began from this morning.

"Well, I don't think it could get worst?" Francis put his hand on your shoulder. You smiled at the gesture. You saw a shadow cross the window and screamed. This scream sent the scardy-pants, France, on to yourself. You were thrown on the bed with a jolt. You looked up on top of yourself to see the wuss begging for his life. Alfred stepped into the door. He was wearing a huge grin, and was holding a sack of snack, a small cake, and a few fireworks. He looked down at the scene of you and Francis. You tried to form words, but only a few manged to get out.

"It-it's n-not what it l-looks like?" You looked up at the man. His face became shaded and he threw Francis out of the cabin. He looks at you, and begins to pick up the condom box.

"What are you doing with him?" He looked truly hurt.

"Alfred he was here giving me something for your birthday. I was trying to make it the best and I ruined it for you." You stood and tried to hold his shoulder.

"NO! This was the worst possible thing to happen on my birthday. Goodbye _!" He slams the door and runs out into the forest. You curse Francis, but in all truth, he was just trying to be a good friend. You grab a coat and run out into the forest, but before you could you back away. You couldn't go into the forest, you would get lost for sure. You made your way back to the small cabin and looked for some firewood. You noticed the fireplace was empty. You sighed at the sight and wished he was here to get you some. Francis knocked on the door and apologized for what happened.

"I just didn't know who was out there. I'm sorry I made it worst. Is there anyway I could help?" France looked down at your sitting near the fireplace.

"Well there is one thing...but it's a lot to ask for." You looked up to your friend.

"Well, a lot of people owe me favors." He smirked down at you and you smirked up at him. It seems that plan was already made and in the works.

* * *

About three hours later a knock came to the door. You opened the door and there stood the allies and axis powers. They stared at you and pulled a pouting America to the front.

"I don't want to be here. I want to be at home, where I am truly wanted." You felt the pain in your heart from that one. Japan looked down at America.

"She wasn't doing anything with France. Look at her Alfred, she wanted to be here with you." Japan nodded at his assumption.

"Plus she would have just rented a cabin without you if she really wanted to have sex with France." Italy waved his hands around. America looked at you and you looked at him.

"I really didn't do anything with France. You are the only one for me Alfred." You picked up the tied up American and threw him on the bed. You thanked the countries.

"Good Luck, (name)!" They shouted. You shut the door and pulled all the curtains and you kissed the American.

"Can you get us some firewood? Could you also not run away? I promise you on Liberty, Justice, and Superheroes that I did not sleep with France." He looked at you, and shook your hand once you untied him. You smiled and shooed him outside. You ran around the cabin trying to find something sexy to wear for him. You noticed the lingerie piece you were going to wear hanging out of Alfred's bag. You smiled at the thought he might have packed it, but he probably just put in there without realizing it. You put on the red, white, and blue piece. You pulled a little American flag out of your bag and set yourself in the middle of the floor in front of the fireplace. Soon, the American walked into the house with firewood.

"Hey, (name)? Where do you want the...fire...woooood?" Alfred looked at you and his mouth fell open.

"Welcome home! Thanks for the firewood." You crawl toward the boy. He slowly fell to the floor and smiled at you.

"My American woman, she's perfect. I love that sexy thing on you. I'm surprised you left it at home!" America smiled at the lace costume. You giggled at his remark.

"So you did bring it! What were you planning on doing this weekend, Alfred?" You questioned him and threw some firewood in the fireplace. You cuddled into your hero's arms, and watched the fire. Soon Alfred picked you up bridal style and walked you into your room. He gently put you down and stared at you. His hands began to travel all over your body. He was feeling the lace and at the same time trying to take it off. You smiled and slid the lace fabric of your body, Alfred's eyes widened in awe. He pulled at your underwear, but you shooed his hands away.

"Not yet! You still have all of your clothes on! That's not fair." You begin to pout. Soon your eyes look up to a shirtless America. He was beginning to undo his pants, but you stop him and throw him down. You move your mouth to his zipper and pull the zipper with your teeth. You then pull off his pants and threw them somewhere on the floor. America then pushes you down on the bed. He takes a nipple into his mouth and works his tongue on it. He begins to knead your breast as if he were a baby. You begin to moan because of his gentle touch. You had never felt so good in your life and you wanted more. You slipped his boxers down. Alfred looks away, and blushes. You looked at his Florida, and the length was so big. You laughed at America's shyness.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like you are shy?" You question his movements.

"Because I-I don't think that I'm good enough for you." Alfred wrung his hands together.

"Your perfect Alfie! No one is going to change that! I love you and that's all you need to worry about now." You grab his length and take into your mouth. It almost chocks you, but you begin to move around his length. The bobbing of your head started slowly, but Alfred grabbed you and forced you head to move. He move your head up and down. Soon he began to groan and out came his beautiful seed. You swallow the white liquid.

"Alfred! You came so much, the least you could have done was warn me!" You complained, but he removed your underwear. He looked at the wetness and moved his head toward your crotch.

You moved away from him, he caught the blush and pulled you back. He put your legs on his shoulder and moves to lick your wetness. Your back arches and he has to force you back down. You begin to wiggle around and finally he works on your clit. You begin to moan uncontrollably. You feel yourself begin to have that feeling.

"Alfred, stop please, I'm going to cum!" He just kept at it and soon you came with a shout of his name. He smiled at you and finally he picked up the condom box that was on the floor. He took out one and handed it to you. You tilted your head, then you go the idea. You put the condom in your mouth and put the condom on only using your mouth. He smiled as you came up. You grinned at him and slowly laid down. He smiled at you and grabbed your hand. He kissed it gently and laid it down.

"I going to treat you like a princess." He then moved himself to your entrance, and looked to you for the signal. You nod your head slowly, and soon all you can feel is pain. You wince and Alfred looks at you.

"You're a virgin?" Alfred looked utterly shocked. You smiled, he began to move again. You feel a little more pain. Then he stops right as soon as he's all in. He waits, and he wipes the tears from the corners of your eyes. You move your hips to signal for him to move. He moves slowly at first, then faster. Pain melts into a beautiful ecstasy. He groans with ever moment, and you moan with his length hit your spot. Soon he felt the urge and came with a moan of your name. Once you felt the warm liquid you came instantly. You both sweaty and panting laid on one another. Alfred smiled and threw the condom in the trash.

"I guess you really didn't have sex with France." He kissed your cheek, and you giggled.  
"What?" He questioned your giggle.

"Silly, your my hero! I was waiting for my right partner~!" He blushed at your Captain America remark, and soon you both fell asleep. It was his best birthday ever!

FIN

Epilogue

"Well we did it boys!" France laughed with Antonio and Gilbert.

"Yeah it was about time too! I could feel the sexual tension between those two for miles!" Antonio stated.

"But she so pretty you guys! We should have tool her because we are all awesome! Kesesese!" Gilbert looked to France. He merely smiled and mumbled something under his breath.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" England appeared and France grabbed his arm.

"I love you England! Be mine forever!" Francis then started to pull him away.

"Get off of me, you git!" England raged on.

"Hey I have Romano! Romano~? Where are you?" Spain called for his lover.

"Stay the hell away from me you tomato bastard!" Romano called from an unknown place. Prussia sat with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so awesome! Who needs anyone else?" Gilbert flew down and landed on his master's head. Soon fireworks shot in the distance.

"It wasn't all that bad though. Kesese!"


End file.
